Unknown Love
by Cloud of Thoughts
Summary: FINISHED Tikku Yuna leaves Tidus and its up to Rikku to try and fix it and just when everything seems ok its keeps getting disturbed again. ! Please Reviewxxx
1. Leaving

Unknown love 

*ok this is my first fanfic ever so well sorry if it's a bit crap, ive tried pls review and tell me how 2 make it better and stuff 4 my next chapter*

Tidus was back, for unexplained reasons he was alive and well. Its only 3 months later and already him and Yuna are engaged due to popular demand. They live together in Luca in a big house were they have their separate rooms of course. Yuna has the room on the eastern part of the house overlooking the front of the garden. Tidus has the biggest room with a big bay window where the blitzball stadium could be seen. In the last room opposite Tidus room is Rikku's room, where she had been staying for a while. All their other friends including the al-bheds frequently visit them.

The morning seemed like any other morning Rikku and Tidus were still asleep and Yuna was busy downstairs, Yuna marched out of the front door which flew back and made a big thud which woke the remaining sleeping beauties up. Tidus was the first to get up; rubbing his untidy hair he made his way downstairs to see what Yuna had made for breakfast. Downstairs he found nothing, no one, except a note.

Rikku decided to go downstairs to catch some grub before she goes and steals of some remaining fiends, the fact that she was stronger than all of them made it all the easier. She entered the kitchen, which didn't have its usual smell of a full cooked breakfast wafting in the air. She reached for a bowl of Yunie' Os, the cereal of heroes. It was then wen she noticed Tidus behind her reading this note with a look of shock on his face.

'Not another love note from some fan, I mean if Yuna knew then she might just leave you, although she does get her fair amount of love notes, some of the guys don't seem that bad either oh you know Im only joking'

Tidus expression didn't change he just seemed to get mad, 'She she's gone'

Rikku looked puzzled she asked whom

'Yuna she left me she says that things are moving to fast and she unsure what did I do I mean what was it that I said what' He had a grip of Rikku's arm which tightened as he started to shake it trying to get an answer.

'I guess she was unhappy, but Im sure she will come back, I mean who will make breakfast' Rikku said trying to smile to make things less harsh but deep down she was sad.

Tidus without a word griped Rikku's waist and kissed her on the lips, Rikku was shocked, and she had to break it off although it wasn't that bad, he was just upset and confused. Rikku leaned back and ran upstairs slightly embarrassed for the both of them and irritated at the same time, tears started to stream down her face, she cried for Yuna, for Tidus and the fact that she had no-one now to go to in times of need.

The day after was just as bad, Rikku was to embarrassed to confront Tidus although he was sorry, and she tried her best to avoid him. She listened to his footsteps go down the stairs into the kitchen and surprisingly out the front door without any sound of him getting any food. She sneaked downstairs to get some cereal then she saw Yuna face on the box and released why Tidus had left in such a hurry. Tidus was out the rest of the day and came in really late, which meant he didn't get a chance to see Rikku. Rikku wondered why he was out for so long but decided to let it be. 

The next morning Tidus was awaken with the smell of a fully cooked breakfast, bacon, toast, beans, egg, waffle the lot. He hurried downstairs hoping to see Yuna, instead he saw Rikku attempting to make breakfast, she was doing an okay job if you overlooked the fact that the kitchen looked a mess and she was covered in more food than what was in the actual pan.

Rikku was startled but continued cooking. Tidus sat down watching the young al-bhed cook, the way she would get annoyed when something didn't go right and how her blond locks would cascade down her slender face, and she would quickly tuck them behind her ear. Tidus found himself for a brief second not thinking of the pain of losing Yuna but was actually happy and a smile crept along his face. He wasn't sure if it the fact he hadn't eaten in ages and he was hungry or the natural charm of Rikku that always made him smile and feel good from the first time he met her in baja temple.

Finally the breakfast was ready and Rikku gave Tidus his breakfast waiting for some kind of commentary. Tidus took a bite and looked at Rikku, he waited a while to say anything which mad Rikku a bit mad. 

'Its dry' Tidus said with a smile over his face, teasing Rikku.

'What do you about fine food, its perfect' Rikku said smiling back.

They sat their eating their breakfast, which the occasionally laugh. Everything seemed normal again.

*Okay this is my 1st chapter so I want lot of reviews to help me decided what to do next, so if you've got an opinion just tell me* 


	2. Festive spirit

Festival season

After time, days turned into weeks and everything got back to normal, well almost. Due to the absence of Yuna, Rikku and Tidus had to pull their weight in household duties, that's right they got a cleaner to come once a week. 

It was coming up to Christmas and the whole of Luca was in the festival spirit, this was the first Christmas where everyone wasn't afraid of Sin being attracted to the festival decoration. There were parties every night until the early morning even the al-bheds were planning a fancy dress party in the blitzball stadium. 

On the night of the al-bhed Christmas party, Rikku was getting dressed up as ms. Claws in a tight short red dress with long sleeves with white fur on the trimmings and black boots with laces all the way up. 

'Eat your heart out Santa' she said smiling in the mirror while putting on her make-up and letting her golden curls down which she had spent ages doing. Rikku went into the living room waiting to see Tidus's get-up.

'Come on Tidus, hurry up' Rikku shouted up the stairs.

'II look stupid' Tidus was at the top of the stairs dressed as a reindeer with the antlers and everything. Rikku tried not to laugh by putting her hand in front of her mouth,

'It looks cute' Rikku said while giggling a bit.

'Well okay lets go' Tidus came down the stairs at had a look at what Rikku was wearing,

'WowI mean that looks nice' Tidus said blushing a bit.

'Thanks, Rudolph' 

'Im not Rudolph Im Comet'

'Well your nose is red'

'Its Cold'

'Okay lets go then'

As they opened the door there were 8inches of snow on the ground and it was still snowing.

'Oh no my shoes are going to get wet and ruined' Rikku said looking at her new and very expensive shoes.

'Ha, well I don't have to worry I got big hooves so Im going to be fine' Tidus said with a smile. Rikku suddenly decided she had the perfect idea and so jumped onto Tidus back.

'Hey what theah' Tidus was caught of guard and nearly fell over but then caught himself.

'Well I thought it would be a good idea, I mean you are a reindeer and I am ms. Claws and Santa always rides on the reindeer' 

'He rides on a slay he doesn't jump on their back' 

'Oh please just till we get out of the front garden and onto the roads which have been swept'

'Fine at least you're not as big as Santa that would be hard'

'Yay, onwards' Rikku said pointing out the door.

Just as they were arriving to the party, Rikku was saying how beautiful the decorations were,

'When I was little we never had decorations we moved round so much, some people think their tacky but I really like them, their so beautiful'

Tidus looked at Rikku she was shivering slightly but she didn't seem to be bothered, he decided to wrap his arm around her. Rikku was slightly shocked at first but then relaxed and smiled she was feeling warmer already. As the entered the blitzball stadium there was a piece of plant hanging down from the ceiling, Rikku had seen this before and knew what it was called but still she turned to Tidus,

'Tidus what's this'

'Its Mistletoe'

'What's the point of having it'

'Wellyou see' Tidus started scratching the back of his head. He looked into Rikku's green swirling eyes and her blond curls and then slowly moved forward towards her soft red lips and kissed her, Rikku wrapped her arms around him, and he held her too. They stood there in front of party entrance for 5 minutes before going in holding hands and smiling. 

*Okay the next chapter will be up soon, what happens at the party? *


	3. I love you

The whole stadium was lighted up and everyone was wearing fancy dress. Various bands were playing and the al-bhed psychs were playing an exibition match.

Rikku and Tidus decided to go straight on the dance floor, after a while they got quite hot so they went to get a drink.

Brother saw Tidus and Rikku getting a drink and decided to go over pushing through the crowd. 

'Hey Rikku' he looked over her shoulder'Hey Tidus'

'Brother I havent seen you in ages why didn't you ever come over to see me, you big meanie'

'Hey ive been busy with re-building home, its not like you ever came over to lend a hand'

'He he oh yeah ive been busyanyway hows it going'

'Great we've almost finished and it only going to be a few days until you could come and move in, you know its getting a bit lonely without you, Dads being meaner than usual'

'Arr you big softy'

'Anyway changing the subject congradulations Tidus' Brother turned to Tidus and shook his hand.

'Errthanks, but' Tidus got interupted by Rikku.

'He's not pregnant Brother he's just been stuffing himself' Rikku said elbowing him in the stomach

'No I havent' Tidus turned to Rikku holding a big plate of shrimp.

'Oh I was only joking' 

Brother looked confused,

'I was talking about your engagement, and by the way where is Yuna?'

Rikku and Tidus both looked like they were in deep though.

'Well you see she'sum' Tidus was finding it hard to think of the words to say.

'She had to call the engagment off because of a top secret mission' Rikku interupted

'She did?.I mean of course she did' Tidus said

'Ar bad luck man, anyway im sure there other people, its just everyone thought you and Yuna were the perfect couple and so much in love, I doubt whether you will find someone as good' Brother said with a sigh.

'Yea but that life, you never get what you want' Tidus said trying to get off the subject.

'Yea I guess so well I better go, Cid will be upset to hear this, he was looking forward to walking Yuna down the isle' Brother walked away.

'Im glad we got of that subject' Tidus said with a sigh of relief.

Rikku just looked ather feet.

'Come on lets go for another dance' Tidus said holding Rikku's hand. Rikku flinched and jerked her hand away'

'Whats wrong?' Tidus went to kiss her but she turned her head away so all he got was her cheek.

Rikku looked up at him,

'That's just life, you never get what you want?'

'Wha I didn't mean that I wasn't thinking'

'You wouldn't of said that if you didn't think that' 

Rikku walked out of the stadium. She walked to new park that was built right of the stadium and sat down on the bench infront of the flower bed.

Shortly after a tall shadow appeared infront of Rikku.

'I want to be left alone' Rikku said in an angry voice.

'Well, well that's not the way to greet a good friend'

Rikku looked up through the tears in her eyes to see Lulu standing infront of her.

'Oh Lulu its you, I thought it was someone else'

'Who did you think it was' Lulu said while she sat next to Rikku.

'Oh no-one' Rikku said weakly

'Are you going to tell me whats wrong, is it about Yuna leaving?'

Rikku shook her head the look up at Lulu in shock,

'How did you know?'

'She visited me about a month ago and told me'

'Oh'

'So tell me whats wrong'

'Well' Rikku told Lulu the whole story about what happened and actually felt relief to get it of her chest. Lulu didn't looked shocked or disaproving she looked calm like she always did.

'Arent you going to say anything' Rikku said after a minute silence.

'I don't think im the one you should speak too' Lulu said getting up and turning her head towards Tidus she noded the left.

Tidus sat next to Rikku.

'I didn't mean what I said'

'But remember that time you kissed me just as Yuna left, you did that because you were sad that Yuna left you. Well am I just a replacement for Yuna because if I am I don't want any part in it'

Tidus smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Rikku couldn't belive he was smiling was he making fun of her was this a joke to him. She tried to get lose but in the end she gave up because this is what she wanted and she didn't want it to finish, she rested her head on his sholder.

'Nothing can compare with you, no-one will ever come close'

'Not even Yuna'

'No-one'

'Promise?' Rikku asked

'Promise' Tidus said as he kissed her on her forhead.

'I love you' Rikku said as she tightened her grip of him.

'I love you too' Tidus said.

****Ooooow, what will happen next, are they going to move to Home or will Tidus have other plans, and whos this visitor???*****


	4. Breaking and Making

Rikku awoke to find herself on the couch wrapped in Tidus's arms. It was quite late when they got in last night so they just fell asleep downstairs. Rikku moved closer to Tidus and closed her eyes, I mean it was only 11am!

Before she could get back to sleep someone started knocking on the door. She stood up and then looked at Tidus to find him still asleep.

*'Geez he could sleep through anything'* she thought.

She answered the door to find Brother standing there with an extra happy expression.

'Wonderful news, you can move back to Home when you want, it was finished earlier than thought' Brother said with a proud smirk on his face.

'Really, that's great, ill be come over later to see the new Home'

'Okay well I better get back, Dad wants me to help him with some new invention'

'Well good luck' Rikku waved at Brother as he left.

She closed the door and walked back into the living room to see Tidus up and awake.

'Hey lazy bones, you finally up' Rikku smiled.

'You can talk you only got up a few minutes ago'

'Oh I thought you were still asleep'

'Well I wasn't, I was *yawn* wide awake.'

'Yeah okay' Rikku gave him a kiss then walked into the kitchen to get some cereal. Before Rikku managed to reach for the cereal, Tidus got her hand and span her round until they were in each others arms.

'Hey Im hungry, what's the deal?' Rikku asked.

'Where you going to tell me about you moving out'

'Where am I going?' Rikku looked confused

'Home' Tidus asked getting slightly annoyed.

'Oh, well I was going to tell you, but im not sure yet and even if I did go back I would want you to come with me too'

'So you would make me drop everything, just so I could go with you?'

'No I didn't say that, and anyway what would you be dropping, you don't have a job or any close friends here'

'Well it doesn't mean I want to go to the middle of the desert, to some junk of metal'

*Slap* 'At least I have a home, mine wasn't dreamed up' 

Rikku ran out of the room up stairs into her room, he had really hurt her, she didn't mean to slap him but Home had always been a place where she felt safe and everyone worked so hard towards rebuilding it.

Tidus just stood downstairs with his hand on his cheek, he was also in pain, not so much of what she said, but that slap she gave him actually really hurt him, she was indeed someone who attacked fiends with her fists.

*****

After a while, Rikku came downstairs and gave Tidus a big hug. 

'Im sorry, I didn't mean it, I was a big meanie, can you forgive me?'

Tidus smiled he was quite surprised when she hugged him, he thought she was going to tackle him or something.

'NoI was in the wrong, I should of understood that you wanted to go to Home and I would love to go with you' Tidus said kissing her.

'That's why I love you' Rikku smirked.

'Doesn't everyone' Tidus joked.

'So ive decided I will go back to Home tomorrow morning and make sure its okay, then I will come back and well discuss are plan'

'That great' Tidus smiled he wasn't that glad about going to Home, coming from a big citie he didn't really like the idea of living on a small island, but as long as he was with Rikku he didn't mind.

*****

Rikku was all ready in the morning and couldn't wait to go.

'Ill be back at 4.00' Rikku said as she walked out the door.

Tidus closed the door and sat down wondering what he was going to do all day. He could do something practical like clean the house, or he could watch some Tv.

After hours of mindless TV he checked the clock, 3.30.

*Mmm Rikku will be getting home soon, I better make something to eat.* Tidus was feeling extra hungry seen as he missed lunch.

Just before he managed to get the food out there was a knock at the door.

*'Ha, I bet she's forgot her keys'* Tidus said as he slowly walked up to the door.

On the other side of the door there was a person Tidus knew very well.

She had a black coat on with a hood. Her hair was brown and a bit shorter than usual, her eyes were a mix of colours of the sea and land. She stood there still waiting for Tidus reply. 

'Yuna?'

*****

Ohh I need reviews!! What will happen nextgive me suggestions that you would like to happen and if I like them I will give you a special thanxs on my next chapter!


	5. The return of Yuna

*Yeah yeah I know it's been ages since I last updatedso here goes. Thanks for all the great reviews, this is for you! *

***********

Tidus just stood there looking at Yuna in disbelief, he had, had many dreams about this moment, the day when she would return to him, and well he did before Rikku.

'Aren't you going to invite me in?' Yuna said taking off her hood.

'Umyeah sure it's your house' Tidus stood away from the door letting Yuna pass through.

'Sure looks nice in here, I thought you and Rikku didn't know how to clean' Yuna laughed a bit nervously walking around the room. 

'We hired someone'

'Ohis Rikku in?'

'No'

'Good because I think we need to talk' Yuna said sitting down, patting the seat next to her, jesturing for him to sit down.

'Ok' Tidus sat down nervously.

'Well what I want to say is that Iloveyouandimsosorryididntmeantohurtyouandiwouldlovetomarryyou' Yuna was out of breathe.

'Huh' Tidus said a bit confused

'I love you and im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you and I would love to marry you' Yuna managed to say slower.

'WHA'

Before Tidus could say anything, Yuna rolled on top of him and kissed him straight on the lips. Tidus was frosen, he couldn't move, he just let her kiss him, and then he started to kiss back. Shortly after he broke the kiss and Yuna sat back down.

'You don't know how long ive been waiting to do that' Yuna said moving a piece of hair infront of her face.

Tidus just sat there trying to take it all in. What had she done, what had he done. First she loved him, then left him, now she loves him again. And what about Rikku? She had always been there, she had always loved him, and now he had to chose between them?

'Err' Tidus groaned holding his head. It was hard, very hard how could he tell Yuna that he loved Rikku. And how could he tell Rikku of what just happened witout her being mad.

'Tidus' Yuna moved closer to him placing a hand on his chest.

'You okay?' She sounded a bit worried but still had a smile on her face. She started to rest her head on his shoulder.

Tidus knew what he had to do but when? How? Okay that was it he was going to do it. He wasn't going to be scared anymore, he was going to be strong, not coward away. Just before he could managed to pull Yuna off him to tell her he felt a cold gust of wind surround them.

'BrrrIt freezing out thereHi Tidus im home' 

Rikku said as she slamped the door cutting of the cold breeze. She turned into the living room to get all cosy near the fire.

That's when she saw that a certain two people were already cosily suggled up together.

Tidus stared at Rikku, all his confidence had gone, aswell as most of the colour in his face. Rikku tried to hold back the tears that were threatinging to spill at any second. 

*'don't worry Rikku it might not be what it looks like, there might be a good excuse' * Rikku kept saying over and over in her head.

'RIKKU' Yuna ran over to hug her al-bhed cousin. 

'Yuna' Rikku managed to just say as she looked over Yuna's shoulder.

'Im back for good this time Rikku, so don't worry about keeping this one company (Yuna goes and sits next to Tidus patting his leg) im sure we've got a lot of catching up to do anyway'

Rikku had her hands all clenched up and was starting to shake.

'I HATE YOU' Rikku yelled as she left and up ran the upstairs, she was so mad. She didn't even know who she was screaming that at. Tidus for being a selfish jerk, Yuna for having everything she wanted and leaving her, or both of them for making her feel like shit. 

'Oookay' Yuna said a little confused 

'I better talk to her' Yuna said as she stood up.

'No ill talk to her' Tidus gentle pushed Yuna back down and stood up.

'But im her cousin, she will want to talk to me' 

'No she wont, its me shes got to talk to, I need to tell her something important'

*'Well that was strange, I wonder what happened her when I left'* Yuna thought as Tidus went upstairs to talk to Rikku.

**********

Poor Rikku! She has it so rough! PLEASE REVIEW, im so not sure what to write next so please help me decided otherwise it will be crap.. I need your help! Thanks xxx


	6. Staying or Leaving

Staying or leaving?

*thanks for all the reviews, I was so tempted to hurt Yuna, **but **I want Tidus to fall in love with Rikku because of who she is, not because Yuna is some mad crazy bitch! But don't worry I might make her hurt a bit in the later chapters.promise*

*Oh and daggergarnet09 im glad I inspired you, im looking forward to read your story and thanks to all my other reviewers.. Keep reviewing.

**************

Tidus went to Rikku's door and knocked. No reply

So he knocked againstill no reply

So he decided to just turn the handle and go in.

'Rikku' he said searching the empty room

'Rikkuwhere are youcome out please' Tidus continued to walk around the room. But still nothing.

He walked out into the corridor slightly confused, and just before he went downstairs he heard a sort of muffled cry, coming from inside his bedroom, so he decided to open the door and walk in.

'Go away Tidus' Rikku shouted as she wondered round his room picking up various items.

'But this is my room' Tidus said trying to lighten the conversations

'FINE then I only came in here to get some of my stuff' Rikku stormed towards the door but was blocked by Tidus.

'Move' Rikku said without looking at him.

'Rikku listen im really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you' Tidus said trying to make her look at him. 

'Well you did' Rikku said barging pass him into her own room and slamming the door in his face.

*Uh what have I done, gotta make it up to her, tell her im sorry* Tidus thought.

'Rikku let me inif you don't im coming in, in 5, 4, 3,' then he came in. Rikku was perched at the window still with a bag over one shoulder.

'RIKKU' Tidus ran and grabbed her waist before she jumped pulling her back and they both landed on the bed.

'GET OFF ME' Rikku shouted trying to push Tidus from on top of her.

'But Rikku, I'

'I wasn't going to kill myself, don't flatter yourself(she gives Tidus and evil glare; this made him roll over and sit next to her, letting her get sit up, her eyes then turned soft as her eyes began to show signs of tears)

I just didn't want to face you orYuna' Rikku shuddered slightly closing her eyes.

'Rikku, you've got it all wrong' Tidus said stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

'Have IYuna comes in and suddenly everything's okay and im forgotten'

'No that's not it'

'Then what is it then. You explain it to me' she said pushing him on the bed roughly and sitting on top of him. 

Usually he would have enjoyed this, but Rikku had a serious look in her face.

'I love you, that's all that matters' Tidus said with a slight smile awaiting her reply.

'I love you too, but Yuna, how do you feel about her' There was a long silence.

'I, love her, but not in the way I love you'

'How do you know that?' Rikku said looking a bit upset, and not pleased with the answer, he ***loved*** her still, but was that friendly love? She wasn't sure? 

Tidus started to panic, he immediately realized his mistake, he should of said that he cared for her not loved herhow will he make Rikku understand

'Well you see when we kissed I

'You kissed!' Rikku cut in

'Well she kissed me and I kind of kissed back but I stopped it, let me finish, anyway I cared for her but, there was no love between us like before, and I realized that straight away, honestly Rikku I LOVE YOU, no-one will ever come close. 

'

Rikku had a blank expression on her face, and then she smiled a bit,

'I love you too Tidus' She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, as he tightened his hands around her waist.

She shortly broke the kiss, and stood up next to the bed with tears rolling down her face.

'Um Rikku? What wrong? Tidus looked extremely puzzled.

'Goodbye Tidus' Rikku said picking up her bag and placing it on her shoulder.

'WHATbut Rikku???' Tidus said jumping up.

'Im sorry but I cant deal with all this, im not sure if I can trust you after you broke your promise to me, If I don't leave then ill always be second best or a replacement in your eyes' 

'Rikku, but I thought you were going to stay, you can't just make me fall in love with you then walk out of my life'

'You mean like Yuna, don't worry she's back now you don't need me'

'Yes I do I love you, don't do this to me please' Tidus was practically begging her.

'Should of thought about that before' Rikku said in the nastiest possible sort of way, trying to cover her hurt emotions.

And with that she jumped out the window and quickly landed softly on the ground below. Tidus leaned out of the window, but before he knew it she was out of sight.

'Rikku' Tidus said quietly.

'What is it Tidus?' Yuna said standing at the open door.

Tidus turned round in surprise.

'Yuna how long have you been standing there for?' Tidus said quietly

'Few seconds, not long, where's Rikku?' Yuna asked with a hint of evil and a smile on her face.

'She's gone' Tidus felt so angry, but sad.

'Im going to my room' 

'Oh you shouldn't be lone let me join you?'

Tidus totally ignored Yuna and closed his door in her face, he didn't want to be rude but everyone has their limitations.

Yuna just stood there, thinking.

*Hmm well it might take a bit longer than I thought to get back together with him, I guess ill just try harder, and with Rikku outta the way it might make it easier*

*************

Okay that's that chapter done, hmm not my best I don't think, I was stuck on the ending so I just put down anthing, I might change it laternot sureprobably not Im a bit 2 lazy 4 that. OKAY REVIEW PPL, Ive been very good updating recently I think!


	7. Lust

*********

Okay seen as the other ones was a bit short ill give you a long one for a change. Thanks for the reviews and yes this story is still going to be a Tikku! R&R

AND I don't want any reviews that go something like

'I don't like Tikku's.

I like YUNA!

'Rikku doesn't get together with Tidus in the game, Yuna does. '

Because if you haven't noticed this is a Tikku story NOT a TxY! And I don't mind Yuna, so im not mean I just prefer Rikku and im just trying to write a god damn story!

But to all the good TIKKU review KEEP IT UPYAY

*********

Later that day.

'DAD!' Rikku yelled at the top of her lungs.

'What is it now?' Cid said almost out of breath running down he corridor.

'Im so not wearing this, dad!' Rikku said as she chucked her peachy frilly wedding dress at him.

'But you look so adorable in it, just like my little girl' Cid said looking at the dress.

Rikku stood there looking with one hand on her hip and a questioning look on her face.

'What' Cid said as he caught on to Rikku's evil glares?

'So im a little girl, but yet im old enough to get married?' Rikku said snatching the dress back off him and placed it in the wardrobe in her new room.

'You know what I mean Rikku, you'll always be my little girl, even when you have kids of your own, you'll still be my little girl' 

'I guess so' Rikku said while sitting on the bed.

'You know you don't have to go through with this marriage, you could just stay here with me and your brother' Cid said as he placed an arm around his daughter.

'But Mum would of wanted me to, she was the one who arranged the whole thing. Now she's gone I feel like this is the one thing that I could do that will make her happy' 

Rikku picked up and old picture which was taken before her mother died, she was smiling, so was Cid and Brother. Rikku was about 13 in the picture and was standing next to a boy a couple of years older than herself, little did she know then that, that boy was going to be her future husband.

'You don't have to do anything you don't want to, all your mum wanted was to see you happy and so do I' Cid said feeling sorry for his daughters tough decision.

'Thanks dad' Rikku said hugging her dad.

'So what are you going to do then?'

'I don't know yet, I need to think about it'

'Okay you take all the time you want sweetie'

Cid kissed the top of Rikku's head and stood up to leave the room, just before he left he turned around.

'Oh and Rikku could you go around to Yuna's later she had some documents she wanted me take a look at'

'What, but I cant' Rikku said jumping up.

'Course you can, anyway I thought you would like a talk with your cousin, seen as she's been gone for such a long time'

'No, I mean how will I get there?' 

'Brother will take you' Cid said pointing to brother who was just walking by.

'No way Dad, I got too much work to do.' Brother said as backed away

Cid turned around thinking for a brief second when a husky voice was heard from the other side of the corridor.

'Ill take her' Eidan said.

Eidan was an al-bhed, he had quiet long hair compared to most of the male al-bheds, and his hair came to about his eye level. And of course the green and black swirl eyes. He was fairly handsome and big built and strong, of course he was about 21.

'Oh thank you so much, see Rikku now you can go' Cid said patting Eidan on the back

'Yeah Great' Rikku said under her breath in a sarcastic voice as she walked out, smiling at Eidan, he husband-to-be!

*****  


After a fairy short airship journey of mainly listening to the radio, Rikku and Eidan were in Luca, and pulled up outside Yuna's house. It was dark now but night-lights filled the sky.

'Come on Eidan, why won't you come in?' Rikku said jumping off the ship.

'Id rather stay, I think I need to check one of the monitors, it was acting funny when we were travelling down here' Eidan said sweetly while looking at some machana.

'Oh, but if you get bored just come in okay?'

'Okay I will'.

*Great now I have to go all by myself* Rikku thought as she approached the door, that she had left only yesterday! 

*But what if there mad at me, how will I explain itWhat if Tidus told Yuna what happened between him and me! * Rikku started to get nervous as she knocked the door.

Rikku stood there waiting for a reply. She was wearing really low cut black jeans, which slightly flared at the bottom and a small black top with a white long sleeve fish net over the top.

The door opened and Yuna was standing there in a dressing gown and slippers. 

'Rikku come in' Yuna invited.

'UmThanks' Rikku said as she stepped in.

'Drink?' Yuna said as she walked into the kitchen.

'No thanks, hey Yuna about yesterday i' Rikku was cut off by Yuna,

'Don't worry about it im sure you were just happy that Home was rebuilt, and I am sorry for running of and leaving you' 

Yuna and Rikku sat down on the sofa, they started to talk. Yuna told her about her recent journey and how it made her think Rikku talked about Home and how it looked better than ever. Then Yuna came up on the subject of marriage and that's when Rikku felt it was time to go.

'Um Yuna, I think it might be time I go, I have some things I need to do' Rikku said standing up.

'Oh okay, ill see you later' Yuna said as she hugged Rikku goodbye.

*****

Rikku was now walking back from a machana garage and hour later; Eidan had not been able to fix the machana so now she was stuck at Luca. Sure he had offered that she could stay at his friend with him, but no she didn't think so. Instead she said she was going to go back to Yuna's I mean she still had a room there and all, hopefully she could stay out of everybody's way.

She arrived at the house again. This time when she rang nobody opened the door, so she pulled out her spare key and unlocked the door.

Walking into the living room she noticed that the house seemed quiet, just the way she wanted it. She made her way up the stairs and as she got to the top of the stairs she heard the bathroom door open.

Tidus walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water was dripping of his perfectly toned tanned skin; He looked up in shock when he saw Rikku.

'I thought no-one was in, I was just having a bath' Tidus said feeling very foolish.

Rikku had to tear her eyes away from his half-naked body, and blue sparking eyes.

'Well don't let me stop you then' 

*Damn I cant let her get away from me again it now or never* Tidus thought

She turned and walked along the corridor, Tidus ran up behind her, trying to keep his towel up, and pinned her against the wall.

'Tidus' Rikku felt herself blushing with his body so near hers.

Tidus put his finger across her lips and then slowly moved his lips in kissing her; she couldn't help but kiss back.

He pushed his body in closer and his hands traveled down her body landing on her hips, she brought her hands above his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair pushing him even closer to her, getting deeper into the kiss.

After a while Rikku and Tidus emerged form the kiss, 

'Tidus' Rikku said a little out of breath.

'Rikku I love you' Tidus said also out of breath.

*He looks so cute, I love him too, now I know that he cant be lying, I trust him* Rikku thought.

'I am sorry about' Rikku placing a finger across his lips cut off Tidus.

'I love you too' Rikku said kissing his lips.

They were now kissing again and Rikku thought of moving it up to the next level. She pushed herself against him moving them to the other side of the corridor. Tidus caught her drift and felt for a doorknob, they both moved into Tidus room, leaving the towel in the corridor!

*******

OoOoOoOowhat will happen next? Should they of left that towel in the corridor? This is going to be a long nightPLEASE REVIEW

********


	8. Discovered?

Discovered?

Author:

I would like to announce that today is the first day of the War between Iraq and US + UK and I think it should be stopped, I hope that it will and not too much blood shed is spared.

*Okay thanks for all the reviews, !?! and the wanabe thank you for your reviews, I did think of putting the rating up so if I do more of the same sort of thing ill put the rating up, okay? 

And thank you Kate19lovesHardy for your review and for telling off those bad reviews that think Tikku's are crap!  


And this story is dedicated to daggergarnet09 because of her great reviews and also I really like her story, so if you like my story check hers out! It's really good! Okay back to the story*

Story:

Yuna arrived at the front door of her house, tired after a long speech she had to give for the new opening of an orphanage. 

In opening the door she heard music playing upstairs in Tidus's room and it sounded like he was dancing to the music or something. 

Yuna smiled *I never knew Tidus liked to dance, he should of told me so, maybe I could of shown him that dance I used to perform*

Yuna went into the living room and switched on the TV, all that was on was the news and she couldn't even hear it through the loud music coming from Tidus's room.

'TIDUS!' Yuna shouted up the stairs hoping he would turn the music down.

No such luck, he obliviously hadn't heard her so she decided to go up to his room and if necessarily turn it off herself. She closed in on his room noticing a towel on the floor; she bent down and picked it up. 

*He can be so inconsiderate sometimes* Yuna thought to herself as she reached the doorknob handle.

Just as she was about to open the door the phone started ringing so she quickly went downstairs, it stopped just as she reached it.

'Oh why does that always happen' Yuna shouted in frustration.

*****Tidus's bedroom*****

Tidus was leaning on Rikku for support when she thought she heard something downstairs.

'Hey Tidus did you hear that?' Rikku asked as she leaned forward against Tidus's weight and turned the music down a bit.

'No, not a thing' Tidus whispered as he covered her with kisses.

'Im serious I thought I heard something' Rikku said stopping him.

Tidus was a bit upset so he stopped and listened.

'Nothing, I cant hear a thing' He said after a while.

'Oh okay' 

'Hey don't worry Yuna wont be home till ages' Tidus said trying to loosen her up.

'I guess so' Rikku smiled and returned some of the kisses.

'Sowe can do what we want' Tidus said with a cheeky grin.

Rikku leant back over and turned the music up a bit. Then returned to her Tidus.

***Downstairs***

*Oh why did he just turn the music up again* Yuna thought. This time she was going to go upstairs and not even the phone was going to stop her.

Once again she was approaching his room, but this time before she went to open the door, she heard moans from the other side of the door. One was definitely Tidus's and the other one wasa female.

'NOit cant be' Yuna said in tears as she backed away. 

*How could he? Wait maybe he's not maybe it's a big misunderstanding? Maybe it's the music? Well there's only one way to find out* Yuna thought as she reached the door handle.

***Tidus's room***

'Okay Tidus I defiantly heard something that time' Rikku said worried.

'So did I' Tidus stopped and turned around looking towards the door.

'Its coming from the other side' Rikku said almost crying

'Yuna' Tidus whispered.

'No, not like this' Rikku said crying this time.

'Don't worry' Tidus said as he as he held onto Rikku's hand and saw the doorknob handle turn.

*******

Just as Yuna walked in Tidus covered the blankets around himself and Rikku making the situation not too revealing. He also made sure that Rikku could not be seen as he lay on top of her.

'Yuna' Tidus said with both surprise and sadness in his voice.

'TIDUS' Yuna said tears streaming down her face.

'Im sorry' Tidus said quietly.

'But why? Why not me?' Yuna said coming closer unbuttoning her blouse.

'WHY NOT am I not good enough for you!' she said trying to show Tidus that she could be attractive too.

'I said im sorry, but I cant help the way I feel, its not you its me' Tidus tried to plead.

Yuna slapped him across the face before falling over crying.

Rikku who could hear the whole conversation and Yuna's cries got very upset. All she wanted to do was go and comfort her, tell her everything's all right, but it wasn't and it was all because of her.

Tidus could feel Rikku's unsteady heart beat and faint cries from underneath him.

'Its all right, just stay there' Tidus whispered to her.

Yuna looked up and saw Tidus making conversation with his bitch, this angered her so much and she felt her blood boil.

'HOW DARE YOU' She screamed.

Tidus looked up at Yuna.

'Why hasn't she gone yet?' Yuna said pointing at the female figure under the blanket. She walked over to the bed.

'Don't Yuna' Tidus said.

'I HATE YOU BOTH' Yuna said running out of the room and downstairs.

*****  


Rikku had got up and got dressed quickly, she could hear Yuna smashing things downstairs.

'Rikku are you sure you want to do this' Tidus said pulling her arm.

'Don't worry im not going to tell her, im just going to comfort her' Rikku said.

'But Rikku what if she finds out?' Tidus said worried.

'She's my cousin I got to do what I can'

'I guess so' Tidus leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled away.

'Ive done enough damage to her, leave it for later, oh and I wouldn't come downstairs for a while unless you want your head being bitten off' Rikku said climbing out of the window.

*****

'I HATE HIM! Yuna screamed as she continued to break stuff, then the doorbell rang.

Yuna wiped her tears and went to answer the door.

'Rikku?' Yuna said between the sobs allowing Rikku to come in.

'Yuna' Rikku said almost crying when she saw Yuna like this, but she couldn't cry otherwise Yuna would catch on.

'Oh its horrible Rikku, its Tidus he's been cheating on me.'

Rikku tried to look shocked and went up to Yuna and gave her a hug.

'Don't worry Yuna, im sure you can both move on' 

'I don't want to' Yuna whined.

'But if he's in love with someone else there's nothing you can do'

'Loveyeah right, I don't think so' Yuna said almost laughing.

Rikku was a bit confused; they both sat on the sofa. Yuna continued to explain how she felt. Rikku just felt bad that she was deceiving Yuna the whole time.

'So that's what im going to do' Yuna finally said.

'What! You cant do that, just forget what he did and still marry him' Rikku said jumping up.

'I can and im going to do, I love him' Yuna said all defensive.

'Yuna he's in love with someone else, if you truly loved him, you would let him go and be happy, then one day you could be happy with someone who loves you back.' 

'Maybe your right' Yuna said quietly.

'Im sure I am' Rikku said giving Yuna a finial hug.

Then the doorbell rang. 

'Ill get it' Rikku said opening the door to see Eidan on the other side.

'Hey Rikku, im glad your still awake, Ive just come here to tell you that brother is here, he's come to take us home'

'Oh really? Okay ill be there in a second, Ive just got to get the documents from upstairs I put them in my room, you can wait in the lounge if you want?' Rikku said.

'Okay' Eidan walked in kissing Rikku on the cheek. Rikku put on a fake smile and walked into the lounge to Yuna.

'Hey Yuna, Eidan and brother are here, so im going to get off now' Rikku said looking at Yuna who just nodded her head.

****Upstairs***

Rikku picked up the documents from her bedroom and turned to walk out when she was confronted with Yuna standing in the doorway.

'I thought you just got here Rikku?' Yuna said blankly.

'Err'

'How come the documents are in your room?'

*Damn, how stupid am i* Rikku mentally kicked herself for her stupidity.

'Um Yuna, you see' Rikku stumbled upon the sentence trying to think.

'BITCH' Yuna screamed as she slapped Rikku hard across the face.

********

Okay that it for this chapter, so R&R! Review me telling me of any suggestions or what you would like to happen in the next chapter

******* 


	9. Playing games are we?

***Hi again, id like to thank all the reviewers for persuading me to put this next chapter up, I thought I would make this chapter longer than normal so I hope you enjoy. So here it goes R&R***

Yuna had slapped Rikku so hard across the face that Rikku had lost her balance and fell on the floor dropping all the documents on the floor.

'Yuna iI don't know what to say' Rikku said not looking Yuna in the eye just lying there looking down at the floor.

'You could say sorry for betraying me?' Yuna snarled crossing her arms.

'Umsorry' Rikku pleaded barley able to look up at Yuna from down on the floor.

Yuna gave a sarcastic smile and walked towards Rikku offering her hand out. Rikku was unsure what to do so she reached for Yuna's hand to help herself up. Just before she touched Yuna's hand, Yuna withdrew her hand and slapped her again on the same bright red bruised cheek.

'SORRY IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!' Yuna yelled as she kicked Rikku in the chest making Rikku gulp for air.

'I didn't mean to hurt you' Rikku gasped out holding her chest.

'REALLY' Yuna said sarcastically with tears pouring over her face.

'I wouldn't, I love you Yuna, you're my cousin' Rikku pleaded.

'Aren't I lucky, to be related to scum like you' Yuna spat.

'Yuna please don't' 

'Im sorry did I hurt your feelings little girl, know you now how I feel'

Both Yuna and Rikku were in silence, Rikku managed to pull herself up and climb on her bed, Yuna just stood there angry.

'Why Rikku? Why?' Yuna said quietly.

'IIm sorry' Rikku coughed out still short of breath.

'Why Tidus? He is mine not yours, were in love, why did you have to take that away from us? Without him my life is not worth living.' Yuna said and slid down to the floor crying.

'I said I was sorry what more can I say' Rikku asked getting a bit more of her strength back.

'You can say why? Was he good Rikku? Did you enjoy it? Did he enjoy it?' Yuna said getting angry almost screaming in her face.

'II Love him Yuna'

Yuna backed away from Rikku in shock.

'Don't say THAT, I LOVE HIM' Yuna yelled.

'But Yuna I love' Rikku was shut up when Yuna came charging at her forcing her back onto the bed.

'Don't you dare say that again, I thought you loved me, if you do then let us be' Yuna said pleading to Rikku.

Rikku stayed quiet trying to think, she did love both Tidus and her cousin but how could she choose between family and the one she loved. Although the basic outline would be her happiness or Yuna's. But she still didn't want to give it all up.

'Come on Rikku think about it, he never loved you' Yuna said breaking Rikku's thoughts. Rikku just kept quiet as Yuna continued.

'I mean he didn't run after you when you left yesterday, and he's still engaged to me, doesn't that tell you anything' Yuna smiled as Rikku thought about this with signs of confusion and worry on her face.

'I don't know, he didn't know where I was going and you pushed the engagement upon him, he still loves me though I know it' Rikku looked distressed but still believed that Tidus DID love her.

'NO HE DOESN'T, you were just a fling, he will come back to me in the end' Yuna was now calming herself down telling herself what she just said was true.

'Yuna, please, there's load's of guys who are dying to go out with you' Rikku said trying to make Yuna cheer up.

'Too bad im getting married then' Yuna said in a 'matter of fact' of voice.

'But you cant' Rikku stated a little confused.

'Just watch me' Yuna turned to the door.

'Yuna he wont marry you' Rikku almost shouted stopping Yuna in her tracks and making her turn around to face the distressed al-bhed girl.

'He will, I bet you anything he will' Yuna said getting a bit cocky in a calm voice.

'He wont' Rikku was now getting a bit upset and angry

'Oh you want to play a little game then, well how about this, you break up with Tidus and see if he still marries me at the end of this week in two days?' Yuna had a wide grin across her face now.

'NOI mean I can't lie to him'

'Tut tut tut' Yuna said shaking her head. 'You will never know if he loves you if you don't do this now, it's the only way to make sure he has got over me'

Rikku did trust Tidus though and she knew he would never marry Yuna, well she hoped he wouldn't.

'How about this then Rikku, if he doesn't marry me, and goes back to you, then I will not interfere and I wont be angry at you' 

*That's great* Rikku thought, that way everyone would be happy and Yuna wouldn't be angry with her. All Tidus would have to do is not fall for Yuna.

'BUTif he chooses to marry me, you would leave us alone, understood? Yuna asked.

'Okay' Rikku said in a low voice while nodding her head slightly

'Great then why don't you write him a letter now' Yuna picked up a pen and a sheet of paper and quickly handed it to Rikku.

'Cant I tell him to his face?' Rikku was a bit puzzled.

'No, if you do then he will know something was up by the way you would look at him, now write!' Giving Rikku the paper she tapped her foot impatiently.

'Okay, okay' Rikku picked the pen up and started writing in al-bhed, she tried to make the letter as real as possible, yet it was hard to do so under such conditions. She finally finished the letter and placed it in an envelope.

'Good, good now you better go' Yuna said waving to the door.

Tears started to form as she passed Tidus room; she didn't want him to hurt, but it would all be worth it in the end. She reached the top of the stairs when Yuna called Rikku's name out again.

'What Yuna?' *I know she's my cousin but she is really pissing me off* Rikku thought.

'I just want to tell you that your not going to win, and don't worry im going to keep the bed warm while you go back to that scrap of metal you call your home, HA more like a dump!' Yuna laughed.

'YUNA HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT' Rikku started to feel new tears fill up in her eyes.

'I call them as I see them, you know im glad im not fully al-bhed, that way I wouldn't have to look as ugly as you everyday' Yuna laughed again and pushed Rikku out of the way and walked down the stairs. 

'I HATE YOU YUNA' Rikku screamed.

Yuna was still laughing so hard that she missed a step and fell down the remanding 10 steps.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH' Yuna screamed.

Tidus came running out of his room and Eidan came from the living room to investigate the noise.

'Rikku how could you push me down the stairs' Yuna cried in a hurt voice (fake!)

Eidan picked Yuna up and checked for any bruising or damaged bones, when everything seemed all right he looked back at Rikku who was lost for words.

Tidus was also looking at Rikku in a strange way.

'Hey guys I didn't push her down the stairs she fell!' Rikku explained.

'Come on Rikku lets go' Eidan said grabbing her hand.

'But I'

'Brother is waiting for us' Eidan said as him and Rikku left without saying a word, she didn't know what to say. Tidus was left very confused and a but scared of Yuna's reaction.

****After Rikku left****

'Um Yuna do you need any help' Tidus offered shyly trying to act as nothing had happened.

'Yes my ankle it's hurt, could you lift me to the couch?'

'UmI guess so' Tidus sighed.

He lifted her up trying to make her as far away as possible but it didn't work because she just kept on leaning into him stroking his strong muscular body. This made Tidus feel extremely awkward and uncomfortable.

'Yuna what happened between you and Rikku?' Tidus asked in a 'I haven't got a clue' voice hoping not to get a smack around the face.

'Well she calmed me down after what you DID' Yuna looked away from Tidus very angry. Then she continued her story.

'Then she gave me a letter and I tried to read it and then all I know is she pushed me down the stairs' Yuna said looking very hurt *FAKE*

'Oh' Tidus said almost disappointed that Yuna hadn't figured out, or Rikku hadn't spilled the beans.

'Hey Yuna I have something to tell you' That was it he would have to tell her himself.

Yuna slightly panicked knowing that her plan wouldn't work if Tidus confessed everything to her now.

'Tidus, don't worry I forgive you, but this is your last chance' Yuna said warningly.

*Man she must be desperate* Tidus thought, most women would chuck you out if you did it the once, he had done it twice, yet she was just accepting it.

'NO Yuna theres something you need to know'

'TIDUSum Rikku gave me this letter to give to you' Yuna quickly reached out for the letter, handing it to Tidus.

Tidus read the letter. *WHAT Rikku doesn't want to see me anymore? * He thought.

Yuna pretended to look confused and asked what the letter was about, but Tidus just dismissed her.

'Oh and did you here the news Tidus, Rikku is pregnant with Eidan's baby, isn't that great Eidan was telling me earlier how he's known for a while but she told him not to tell anyone before they got married.'

'WHAT!' Tidus yelled.

'Yea that's what I said, I mean not telling us sooner, no wonder they want to get married so quick' Yuna smiled.

Tidus blood boiled with anger as he just thought about what must have happened, and how Rikku didn't tell him.

'So there going to get married the same day as us' Yuna stated.

Tidus just grunted and stormed off upstairs not caring what Yuna must think.

*How could sheI love her damn it. She lied to me and then didn't even break up with me in person, no wonder she left so soonwith HIM, that bastard! Now what I meant to do, deal with Yuna all by myself? * Tidus thought as he quickly retreated to his bedroom for some thinking time.

Once Tidus had gone in his room. Yuna smiled and stayed sitting down on the sofa until everything upstairs had turned quiet, she then proceeded up the stairs to Tidus room. Slowly opening the door she found that Tidus was asleep with a few tearstains on his face, and a few broken items scattered around the room.

She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead, luckily he didn't stir. Yuna then walked to the window overlooking Luca and placed her hands on the cold glass,

'I will win Rikku, and you will pay' She said in a just audible whisper as she retreated to the comfort of Tidus's warm bed.

*******

Okay that's it for now; ill try and update soon but I got exams and stuff! What will Tidus do? How dare Yuna get into Tidus's bed without him knowing! Im totally making it up as I got along so please put your comments in what you will think will improve the next chapter b4 its up! REVIEW!

********


	10. The Wedding Day

************

Okay I would like to thank all of my reviewers, Tikku, angels kiss, White illusion, Shinobi274, Rinoa's Best Friend, magenta-potter, qt, Little-Lulu, mitsui_jr, daggergarnet09. Thanks guys J 

Oh and sorry If you think I was mean about Yuna (White illusion) she is OOC, I know she is a sweet kind person (maybe a bit too much), but I feel it makes the story be more interesting if she more of a bitch. And sorry again for advance, because im going 2 be mean 2 Yuna in this one too L 

AND ALSO I would like to mention to the reviewer, -.- that DON'T read my fanfiction if you're going to FLAME it! You say you don't like Tikku's fair enough, but why are you reading my story then? Fine we don't agree on the Tikku thing but im sure theres other things we could agree on so don't be so negative all the time I don't go round flaming Tunas!!!. Also Tidus never said he loved Yuna, she told him and he didn't say anything back so THERE, plus this is a damn story, I can make it up!! And if you are going to flame me SIGN the review.

Sorry about the big complaint, its just they didn't leave an address *coughcoward* so I couldn't tell them directly, so I ad 2 put it in my fic!!

Okay on with the story.

*************

The next morning a bit cold, there was frost outside. Rikku shuddered and pulled the covers right up towards her neck, she missed the warmth Tidus gave her when he would lay snuggled up to her one had wrapped around her body.

Tidus on the other hand was nicely warmed by the presence of the other person in his bed. He stirred a little slowly opening his eyes. His vision was a bit blurred.

'Morning babe' He said as he leant forward to give Rikku a kiss. Instead he saw short brown hair; he immediately rubbed his eyes and looked again.

'YUNA!' He said as he fell out of bed.

'Yes Tidus?' Yuna said getting up.

'What are you doing in my bed?'

'Well I was cold, plus we are getting married so its okay'

'Were not getting married?'

'Why not' Yuna pouted.

'Well I don't really love you'

'Did you used to love me?'

'Well im not sure, I thought I didbut then there was this other person'

'Well does the other person want to marry you?' Yuna said frustrated.

'Well no'

'See then, im the best your going to get, im the only one who really loves you'

'Im going to take a shower' Tidus said leaving.

'Ill make breakfast then' Yuna said happily as she skipped down the stairs.

****15 minutes later****  
  
Tidus sat down to eat his cooked breakfast. Rikku hardly ever made him breakfast in the morning, they preferred to be lazy and just sleep in, although he liked it that way.

'Is it okay?' Yuna asked.

'Yeah its fine'

To tell the truth Tidus kind of missed the bits of burnt toast that Rikku would always burn because she was to distract with other things.

*Damn it I really should stop thinking about Rikku, especially wishing that I were eating her burnt toast*

'So im going to go out and pick some stuff up' Yuna said grabbing her purse.

'Surewhat are you going to get?' asked a curious Tidus.

'Well stuff for next Saturday of course I mean it is tomorrow'

'What stuff?'

'The wedding?' 

'But im not sure'

'Sure you are, you're just having worries well don't!' Yuna said kissing him on the cheek.

*Might aswell marry herI mean there was one point were I would of given anything for her to be mineand if not she's mega rich, heheheoh wait bad evil Tidus evil* Tidus thought.

*****The next day- the wedding day*****

'See you in the church Tidus' Yuna said running out in a hurry to the stylists.

*Church? What else will they think offirst it was the temples people got married in, now its churches? What kind of religion is Christianity anywayLets just hope that God doesn't try and destroy the planet or something like Yu-Yevon tried to* Tidus thought.

*****

Tidus arrived at the church early; it was a pretty impressive. It was like a Hotel and Church rolled into one. There were lots of different rooms, even honeymoon suits. (After the yu-yevon experience they weren't as strict in religion) There were lots of luscious flower gardens blooming with lots of different mixtures of colour and scent.

He wandered a bit taking viewing the areas until he found a little lake in a secluded area; he picked up a stone and tried to skid it across the water.

*Damn I can never do this* He thought as the stone plonked in the lake.

Just before he was about to leave, he heard familiar voices coming from behind a tree, he decided to have a closer look.

It was Rikku and Eidan talking. Rikku was wearing a low-cut long sleeved white wedding dress, which trailed on the floor. Her hair was loose and blew in the slight breezes.

*Wow, she's beautiful, but I cant hear what there saying, but she does look happy* Tidus slowly moved in a bit closer.

'Will you?' A nervous Eidan asked.

'Of course I will' Rikku said smiling embracing Eidan.

'Oh im so happyThank you so much' Eidan hugged back.

That was all Tidus needed to hear. 

*So it was true then? Do I still want to marry Yuna? Even though she's moved on I still love her, soim screwed* 

Tidus walked back into the Church, away from the sunlight and happy couples. It was just then he saw someone running towards him.

'Yo Tidus' Wakka shouted out from across the corridor 

'Hey Wakka, what you doing here?'

'Well you didn't think I wasn't going to come to your wedding did you? Have you seen in there (Wakka points towards the main church room) theres loads of people, even the press'

'Aren't I lucky' Tidus put on a fake smile.

'Hey don't be worried, im going to be right beside you' Wakka said.

'Let me guess you're my best man?'

'YepDidn't you want me to be?' Wakka looked a bit hurt.

'Of course I did, its just I would of liked to ask you myself'. Tidus pattered him on the shoulder to re-assure him.

'Well that's what wives do to you'. Wakka winked as he went to see if he could find Lulu.

'Errim not doing this' Tidus said out loud as he entered the first room he came across, to hopefully hide from the wedding for likeever.

****The room****  
  
The first thing Tidus noticed when he entered the room, was a huge double bed with rose petals everywhere.

*Oh it had to be this room didn't it* Tidus sighed as he sat on the bed.

The bathroom door suddenly opened

'Hello is anyone there?' A voice called.

Before Tidus could even move a confused Rikku confronted him.

'Tidus what are you doing here?' Rikku asked as she exited the bathroom in a different change of clothing. Still a white dress but shorter than before, coming above her knees and a pair of trainers on.

'Trainers?' Tidus asked with one eyebrow up.

'I think I asked you the question first?'

'Fine, Fine, well I came here by shear coincidence, but seen as im her I want to tell you something'

*****

THE ENDWell I think that's a good place to end don't you? Hehe im only joking, the next chapter shall be up b4 the end of April soon, depends on how many reviews I get. REVIEW.

*****


	11. Change of plan!

I would like to thank 

-Tikku4like, just by the name you can tell that you're a great person ;-)

-Define Normal, for being so persistent, I mean patient. Good on ya!

-Rikku Motomiya for giving good advise, and sorry if I rush things.

-Bn431 welcome, seen as you a new member, you have great taste in fanfics! (Only joking im not that big headed)

-Minion666 thanx for the review

-Daggergarnet09 what can I say that Ive not already said before (check her story out)! 

-Grrl gamer 4 loving Tikku's

-Tikku*gah FF is being dumb and ahhh* thanx for standing up for me, great words of wisdom.

Skye-lark931, did you actually throw sticks at me coz walking home yesterday some sticks came out of no-whereanyway I don't want to be hurt anymore. 

-Little LuLu what can I say, you've been one of my best reviews, thanx so much.

-Sum1carez I don't want to make you unhappy so here goes:

**********

'Well' Rikku asked sitting down on the bed.

'You see Ium how can I say this?' Tidus pondered a minute playing with his hands.

*Oh please Tidus come on tell me* Rikku thought as she held Tidus's hands trying to persuade him on.

'Im not going to marry Yuna, I cant I don't love her, its you I love even if you don't feel the same way' Tidus said extremely fast, but Rikku heard every single word.

'I love you too Tidus' She said as she leaned over placing her hand on his jaw line, bringing both their lips together.

Moments later there was a knock at the door. 

'Oh couldn't he have picked a better time!' Rikku flung her hands in the air and walked towards the door opening it.

'Ready?' Eidan asked

'Actually I got some company, so I cant do it im sorry but here's the dress' Rikku handed Eidan the wedding dress.

'Don't apologise, you helped me out you know, I owe a lot to you' Eidan gave her a quick hug.

'Well I hope you're happy together, the dress should fit' Rikku smiled along with Eidan. 

Tidus still sitting there with a confused look on his face caught the attention of Eidan.

'Oh I see what you meant when you said you said you were busy' Eidan winked.

'Hey get lose, don't you have a wedding to go to?' Rikku pushed him out the door.

'Yea I guess, can't be late, we'll visit you okay?' Eidan ran off down the corridor.

'ANYTIME!' Rikku yelled after him.

Rikku stood with the door open watching Eidan run off. 

'Rikku?' Tidus asked with concern in his voice.

'Yea?' Rikku said as she closed the door behind her and sat down next to Tidus.

'Are you okay?' He wrapped his arms around her.

'Yea im fine' Rikku laid into Tidus's shoulder.

'Well im not, what just happened?'

'He's getting married to someone else, he told me earlier that he was in love with someone else, the same time I told that I loved someone else aswell. It was quite funny actually, I agreed that he could get married to her, and so he asked if I wanted to be a bridesmaid, so I gave my dress and shoes to her, and this was all I had left.' Rikku pointed to her trainers.

'Butwhat about, the child' Tidus managed to say quickly letting go of Rikku as the realisation came over him.

'The child?' Rikku stood up as if she wanted to change the conversation.

'Are you pregnant?'

Tears started to stream down Rikku's face, but she faced the opposite direction so Tidus couldn't see.

'Tidus, you know I love you' Rikku wiped her eyes dry.

'Don't change the damn subject' Tidus tried to keep cool, but got angry very fast.

'Your so mean, first you say you love me, then you shout at me' Rikku started to cry again.

'IM NOT SHOUTING'

'See you just shouted at me' Rikku cried as she ran into the bathroom and slammed close the door.

Tidus sighed and tried to cool down a bit. *Damn I didn't mean to upset her! * He thought.

'Rikku?'

'Go away'

'No you didn't answer my question'

''

'Rikku?'

'Fine I am pregnant, happy' Rikku unlocked the door and pushed passed the stunned Tidus and sat on the bed more angry than upset.

'What!' Tidus stood there trying to accept everything, he never actually thought that she would be pregnant, maybe it was all a misunderstanding.

'I told you didn't I' Rikku looked away from him.

'Rikku, I will still love you, and I want to be there for you and your child' Tidus sat down next to her.

'You better be, im not raising our child by myself' 

'Our' 

'Yea, who else would the child's father be?'

'Oh Rikku' Tidus flew his arms around Rikku, which took her by surprise.

'So your happy?' 

'Of course I am, you should have told me earlier'

'Well I only found out yesterday, and that was after we well'

'The break up?'

Rikku nodded.

'Don't worry Rikku, I understand, you thought you had to marry Eidan for your mothers sake and you didn't want to hurt Yuna, but you made the right choice in the end' Tidus comforted her.

'Yuna knows Tidus, she asked me to break up with you' Rikku said whipping of some foundation showing a big bruise on her left cheek.

Tidus was totally shocked he reached up to touch her cheek. At first she winced at the slight pain but then let Tidus's hand travel down her face.

'That bitch' He muttered out.

'Don't worry, it okay now, she said that if you came back to me she wouldn't interfere with us ever again' Rikku re-assured him.

'She shouldn't of done it' Tidus stood up fists clenched.

'Im okay honest, all I want is you, don't spoil it for me' Rikku pleaded lacing hands with him.

Tidus sat back down lightly kissing Rikku's cheek, then her lips, which resulted in a passionate kiss.

'So what do you want to do?' Tidus finally asked.

'Lets get away from here, somewhere special for us' Rikku stood up.

'That sounds great, let's go now' Tidus headed towards the door.

'Okay we'll head back to the house, then off on our own adventure' Rikku followed him hand in hand.

*****

Okay that'll do for nowit could be the end, but its not. The next chapter will be really interesting, hopefully! But we need to do a vote nowthe next chapter can be either MEAN to YUNA or. NICE to YUNA!!! (don't worry its still going to be a tikku) So VOTE NOWOR MEANVOTE AND REVIEW!


	12. END or is it?

**OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!** Thanks guys 4 reviewing im sorry I havenÕt updated recently, IÕve just been so busy.

LAST CHAPTER 

ÔCalm LandsÕ Rikku said as she picked up her bags and rest of her belongings.

ÔWhy Calm Lands?Õ Tidus grabbed some of her bags although she protested that she was perfectly able to do it herself.

ÔWell thereÕs loads of space, nice weather, Chocobo riding, Caves, Unexplored areas, Woodland, and its close to snowÕ 

ÔOh some-ones been thinking about this for along timeÕ 

ÔYou donÕt like it?Õ Rikku pouted.

ÔIt sounds like a great placeÕ he kissed the top of her nose.

ÔYeah we wont get boredÕ the front door opened as she walked out and opened the car door.

ÔIm sure we wontÕ Tidus winked. 

(Church)

ÔHEÕS WHAT?Õ Yuna shouted.

ÔHeÕs errÉwell goneÕ Wakka scratched behind his head and gave his nervous smile.

With that Yuna ran out of the church and looked around. 

ÔYuna please calm down this isnÕt like you at all, whatÕs happened to youÕ Lulu extended her hand and placed it on YunaÕs shoulder.

ÔYou want to knowÉyou really want to knowÕ Yuna screamed waving her hands in the air.

ÔTell meÕ Lulu said with a worried expression on her face.

ÔWell for a while now IÕve had these weird dreams, weird feelings, I was scared so I left Tidus in fear I might hurt the people I loveÉÕ 

ÔYesÉand?Õ Lulu encouraged her to continue.

ÔWell on my journey I encounted such a being, such a creature, God like figure, the same thing that was luring me to himÕ

Yuna smiled evilly.

ÔNo-one can resist him were all slaves to his master plan, you see Yu-Yevon was able to control aeons, my master now is far more powerful than him, he can control any beingÕ

ÔYunaÉ?Õ Lulu said startled.

ÔThe closer you are to someone, the more powerful you become, and are able to kill at more ease I was told by my LordÕ Yuna stepped forward and revealed a revolver from under her dress.

ÔAnd what is you Lords planÕ Lulu stepped away fearing her life. Yuna laughed,

ÔHe doesnÕt want you dead, just to control you, for if he can control the famous seven who defeated Sin, then everyone else will follow when the time is rightÕ

ÔYour MadÕ Lulu started to grab for her mog.

ÔAnd your mineÕ Yuna said in a deep male voice as she aimed the gun towards Lulu.

Yuna walked over to the limb body kicking her slightly.

(Calm lands- much later)

ÔI havenÕt seen the guys in agesÕ Rikku said nursing a newborn baby in her arms.

ÔIm sure there just busy, we all got new lives nowÕ Tidus hugged her tightly and picked up the suckling baby. The baby immediately started to cry.

ÔOh Ah, help me Rikku, im still new at this what should I doÕ Tidus held the baby as if it could break at any minute. Rikku gave a soft laugh and returned the baby to her left breast.

ÔItÕs a mother thing, I donÕt think you can help thereÕ She smiled.

ÔAnything I can do for the gorgeous, smart, most incredible mother in the worldÕ He smiled kissing the baby at the top oh her head, and Rikku on the lips.

ÔThe pots need doing?Õ She stated after the kiss was over.

ÔHey donÕt ruin the momentÕ 

ÔWell I wish I could show them little Kahori, theyÕd love herÕ She stroked KahoriÕs faint short blonde hair.

ÔIm sure well meet them soon, Wakka, Lulu, everyone all in due timeÕ

ÔYour rightÕ Rikku smiled everything was so perfect, it couldnÕt get any better; Tidus a baby, a nice house.

THE END- or is it the beginning of a following story?

REVIEW! Ð ThereÕll probably be a following story from this in time. Tell what you think?


End file.
